Félix, el amigo gay
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: [One-Shot] Félix/Bridgette Porque Félix sabía que podría perder su oportunidad de conquistar a la azabache si éste le aclaraba que no era gay, pero si lo pensaba mejor había ciertos beneficios de todo esto.


Había pasado una semana de aquel incidente y Bridgette lo volvía a fastidiar, pero no de la manera que él deseaba, no claro que no, ahora la azabache daba por sentado que su ex amor era homosexual. Así que si no podía estar con él de forma amorosa, tan sólo tendría que conformarse con ser su amiga. Aquello le pareció aceptable, así que todos los días llegaba con un dato freak y se lo comentaba al rubio.

Como "¿sabías que en Grecia la cantidad de homosexuales era abundante?" O un "¿sabías que el chico del otro salón es gay? Deberías intentar salir con él, Claude nunca te va dar una oportunidad" y lo que lo había rematado "¿sabías que los gatos eran considerados seres homosexuales? Al no tener una gatita, no hacían más que estar con un gato... Yo creo que por eso Chat Noir es afeminado, incluso podría ser gay ¿quién en su sano juicio utiliza ropa de cuero tan apretada?" ¡Le estaba incluso diciendo que era gay cuando era su álterego! La imaginación de Bridgette no tenía límites.

Félix tan sólo no le permitía que hablaran de aquellos datos freaks, no los soportaba. Fuera de eso, habían iniciado una rara amistad, pero le agradaba. La muchacha se mostraba simpática, tierna, valiente, más inteligente o ingeniosa, bromista, un poco coqueta. Era como si fuera el alma gemela de Ladybug, pero le agradaba mucho esa Bridgette, porque daba conocer como era realmente.

Sin embargo su situación no salía más allá que una amistad. Y le daba rabia cuando Claude se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba. Bridgette siempre malinterpretaba sus celos, pero de igual manera daban resultado, se alejaba del castaño. Un día normal, aquel día en que las cosas iban a cambiar por fin, la azabache fue llamada a dirección.

-¿Que habrá hecho ahora?- se cuestionaba Allegra. Allan por otro lado levantó sus hombros, como gesto de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Luego de un rato escucharon los pasos presurosos de alguien y de un instante a otro, Bridgette estaba frente a Félix cómo si hiciera una reverencia.

-¡Por favor se mi tutor!- le gritó prácticamente, esto desconcertó a más de uno en el salón. Félix iba rechazarlo, no es no quisiera ayudarle, pero tenía otras cosas hacer y su agenda siempre se veía apretada. Pero vio de soslayo como Claude se venía acercando y eso significaba una cosa, él se ofrecería para ser su tutor, entonces se quedarían a estudiar todas las tardes, Bridgette caería en sus redes, empezarían a tener un noviazgo, luego vivirían juntos, se casarían, tendrían tres hijos y él sería tan sólo Félix, su amigo gay.

-¡Acepto!- respondió rápidamente y vio que el castaño se había quedado quieto, como si su afirmación le hubiera congelado cada parte de su músculo.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias, eres el mejor amigo!- sintió su orgullo herido, mejor amigo. Pero sabía que se lo merecía, tal vez no tanto.

-Pero sólo el viernes tengo libre- vio la cara de Bridgette, demostraba un poco de que tenía problemas.

-No tanto importaría... este... ¿Quedarte a dormir?- preguntó un poco tímida. El rubio le sonrió felinamente (no es cómo si él se hubiera percatado) y con una sonrisa socarrona, mirando a Claude dijo.

-Claro, no hay problema- cada palabra la remarcó, viendo como el castaño rompía un lápiz que traía entre manos.

Ahora sentía un pequeño problema, era viernes por la tarde y se encontraba en la habitación de la muchacha, ya habían estudiado pero aún faltaba alguno que otro contenido, nada que se pudiera terminar el sábado por la mañana.

-El baño queda en aquella puerta y me avisas si te falta algo- le dijo por última vez antes de que ingresara a la ducha.

-Vas a tener un lindo problemita-

-Cállate, no molestes- el kwami negro se volvió a reír y desapareció hacia la cocina. Los padres de la muchacha ya se encontraban durmiendo, hasta ellos pensaba que él era gay.

-Maldito Claude- refunfuñaba entre dientes. Cuando terminó, se colocó su pijama y fue a la pieza de Bridgette, en donde dormiría. Quizás en el sillón que tenía abajo.

-Bridgette que te pare...- se había quedado sin habla, la azabache llevaba un pijama corto negro de satín con algo de encaje, su cabello estaba suelto y su mirada inquisitiva le recordó que estaba hablando. "Maldito pijama", ahora entendía las palabras de Plagg, sí que tendrías unos problemas.

-¿Qué sucede, Félix?-

-Yo... dormiré en el sillón-

-No, ninguno de mis amigos dormirá en el sillón, no quiero ser la responsable de dolores musculares-

-Pero... soy un hombre, tú sabes que no debemos compartir cama-

-Por muy hombre que seas, eres gay, Félix. Nada pasará, eres prácticamente como una mujer más- le contesto con una sonrisa, el rubio suspiro y tan sólo aceptó.

-Después no digas que es mi culpa- susurro, antes de acostarse al lado de la chica y alejarse lo más posible, para no tocarla.

-Buenas noches, Félix-

-Que duermas bien, Bridgette-

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y se sentía impotente al tenerla así, de aquella forma, como si él fuera un lobo frente a una linda ovejita, o un ladrón frente al diamante más hermoso. No sabían las ganas que tenía de tocarla, devorarla y hacerla suya. Pero no podía, porque él era tan sólo Félix, su amigo gay. Ella tenía la plena confianza en nunca intentaría nada, bajaría la guardia porque sólo ella pensaba que era gay. Todos sus compañeros sabían que él no era homosexual, pero los muy desgraciados (según Félix) no tenían ganas de querer aclarárselo a la muchacha, ni siquiera Chloé.

La azabache se removió un poco, provocando que la luz de luna delineara su figura. Fue ahí cuando el rubio creyó que caería en la perdición. Aquella imagen que le daba la muchacha era bastante excitante, su piel cremosa y pálida se le veía de porcelana gracias al efecto de la luz lunar, sus labios semi abiertos, dándole un poco de sensualidad a su respiración acompasada. Su rostro sereno, como si no temiera alguna locura de él. Bajando por su cuello y llegando a su busto, por dios sus senos se llegaban a destacar un poco más de lo normal gracias a que dormía en posición fetal y era prisionero de sus brazos. Aquella maldita pijama que sabría que le daría problemas desde un principio, casi le da un infarto al darle tan reveladora vista de sus senos, podría incluso imaginar que su abdomen se veía descubierto y sus piernas torneadas se verían más de la cuenta, pero aquello no lo sabía, gracias a la bendita manta. Y toda aquella imagen la remataba su cabello azabache azulado revuelto entre su cama y delineando su cuerpo, todo eso creando la imagen más erótica de su vida, eso lo daba por sentado. Sentía el ritmo cardíaco aumentar al igual que su parte baja.

-Maldición- exclamó por lo bajo, al no poder tener dominio sobre su cuerpo.

-Mmm... ¿Félix?- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sintió como la respiración le fallaba, trago saliva sonoramente. Si pensaba que tan sólo la vista era sensual, escuchar su dulce voz algo rasposa como si hubiera tenido el mejor orgasmo de la vida casi le provoca un infarto, aquella muchacha era sensualidad pura oculta en ingenuidad y un poco de estupidez.

Con rapidez se salió de la cama para calmarse y mantener la cordura, vio como la chica tan sólo le había dado falsa alarma y se había vuelto dormir, quería golpearla por darle el susto de su vida. Aunque pensándolo bien, podría aprovechar esta situación. Con sumo cuidado bajo a la cocina para encontrarse con Plagg durmiendo al lado de un queso, soltó un bufido.

-Plagg, transfórmame- el cuarto se ilumino, dejando ver a Chat Noir. Sin más preocupaciones subió al cuarto de la muchacha.

-Bridgette- le susurro al oído, la mencionada se removió y abrió sus ojos con lentitud, para luego saltar hacia al lado del muro.

-¡Chat Noir! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le hablaba con un poco de enojo y buscando con la mirada a otro rubio.

-Encerré a tu amiguito en el baño, una lástima o quizás no tanto-

Bridgette debía pensar bien las cosas, que hacía ese gatito negro en su habitación, faltando unas horas para el amanecer y más encima encerrando a su amigo, no había ninguna lógica en sus acciones, a menos que él haya descubierto que era Ladybug.

-Bue-bueno será mejor que te vayas, n-no quiero problemas-

-Pero si yo sólo vine a jugar- el rubio se acercó para lamer su mejilla, su mentón y luego bajar por su cuello. Sus manos viajaron al abdomen de la chica y se posiciono de tal manera que quedase a horcajadas sobre ella, no tenía escapatoria. Por otro lado, la mente ingenua de la muchacha no sabía qué hacer, tan sólo suspirar y susurrar su nombre, como si lo incitara a continuar. Sus manos se abrieron paso hacía más arriba, y sus labios por fin iban a conectar, pero un ruido en la habitación de los padres les llamo la atención.

-Bueno, princesa, terminaremos esto en otra ocasión- le mordió el cuello y succionándole a la vez, provocando un gemido de sorpresa en la chica, aquello quedaría una marca.

A la mañana siguiente, Félix se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón y Bridgette no pudo conciliar el sueño lo que restaba las horas, sopesando las nuevas emociones que le había producido aquel gato travieso. Se encontraba indignada de ella misma que no pudo colocar un alto a la situación.

-Buenos días, Bridgette- le saludo con cierta burla, porque desde ese punto podía ver las cosas que hicieron no hace más de cinco horas y la linda marca del cuello no se iría en una semana.

-No hay buenos días, Félix-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Tu qué crees, acabo de descubrir que cierto gatito no era gay después de todo- murmuraba entre dientes, para luego gritar contra su almohada -¡Maldito gato pervertido!-

El rubio soltó una gran carcajada, por lo menos una parte de él ya no era gay ante sus ojos, aunque Bridgette no lo sabía, pero bueno para algo estaba el rubio para apoyarla en todo lo que necesitase, después de todo, Félix era su amigo gay.


End file.
